Many systems and applications have been developed to allow people to communicate with each other. Such systems and applications may communicate via emails, instant messages, text messages, web/online postings, etc. Some user terminals (e.g., personal computers, PDA, and mobile phones) may support communications in multiple modes, such as email, instant messages, and text messages.
Conventional applications have been developed to organize address information for users. For example, an address application may store information about a plurality of persons. For each of the persons, the address application may store the name of the person, the email address of the person, the street address of the person, the IM address of the person, the web page address of the person, phone numbers of the person, etc.
Despite these capabilities of conventional address applications, the initial capture of the address information is often dependent on users of the applications to proactively acquire the address information from communications with others. Only then can the captured information be stored and organized by the conventional address applications. The completeness of address information stored and organized in conventional address applications thus relies heavily on the diligence exercised by the users.
A computer-implemented method according to one embodiment includes: identifying, via a computing device, missing information from a profile of a contact of a user, wherein the missing information includes a current physical location of the contact; determining whether to include the missing information in the profile based on satisfaction of a threshold; and in response to a determination to include the missing information: obtaining the missing information, wherein obtaining the current physical location of the contact includes retrieving a current physical location of a device of the contact; and adding the missing information to the profile.